Blood of the Chosen
by Bert
Summary: this is pretty much a prologue


Title: Blood of the Chosen (part 1)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Rating: Probably an R  
  
Summary: Dark n Twisted  
  
Pairings: BS, BX, BB (yes Buffy/Buffy… stop drooling at the back there!)  
  
  
  
Xander frowned when he saw the vampire knock down Buffy with relative ease. He knew that she still didn't feel like herself but he'd seen her take down vampire's like this without breaking a sweat before. Now… now she just seemed distracted by something.  
  
Leaping between the two combatants Xander struck a mock superhero pose, "Tada" he exclaimed in a deep booming voice, "have no fear," he slapped his chest and looked up proudly, "for Xan-man is here!"  
  
The vampire looked confusedly behind him at Buffy who merely rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders trying to keep the laughter in.  
  
Xander obviously hadn't finished, puffing out his chest he placed both hands on his hips, "I'll save kitty from the tree," he held up a finger and pointed, "to the Xan-mobile!"  
  
The vampire punched him.  
  
"Ow!" Xander clutched at his nose and backed away as Buffy attacked once more, this time staking the vampire with ease.  
  
Buffy turned to Xander and looked really concerned, "here, let me see" she said moving his hands away from his face. Seeing that he was fine she hit him.  
  
"Ow!" moaned Xander backing rapidly away from the angry slayer, "what was that for?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Buffy demanded glaring menacingly at him.  
  
"I was trying to help." He had the grace to look sheepish.  
  
"Help!?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "The vamp must have been smarter than most. Whilst it was distracted I'd have been able to stake him with ease."  
  
She felt her anger seep away despite her best efforts, she could never stay really angry with Xander, "or maybe your scheme was dumber than most," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Hey, it would have worked. That vamp must have been a genius to see through my plan."  
  
"Yeah, a genius," she hurried forward slightly not wanting him to see the corners of her mouth lift slightly, it'd only encourage him. "How about we go Bronzing after?" she asked knowing that Xander would jump at the chance. Getting no immediate response Buffy turned towards her friend, her lips plastered with a mischievous smile. And froze.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy screamed.  
  
A large grey demon held Xander by the throat. Xander turned his head towards the sound of her voice, his eyes pleading as he moved his mouth trying for form the words. The demon roared and plunged its claw like hand deep into his body, easily lifting the human into the air. Buffy could only watch wild-eyed as the events before her seemed to unfold in slow motion. Before she could take a single step towards them Buffy saw Xander spasm wildly, blood flowing freely from his mouth as the demons hand tore through his stomach, effectively impaling him onto the cold grey flesh.  
  
The demon threw back its head and roared with deranged laughter at the feeble human's attempt to escape. It seemed to chuckle as Xander desperately tried to pull himself off the limb that impaled him. Both the demon and Buffy watched fascinated as Xander with grim determination gripped the claw in front of him and slowly pulled himself forwards. The pain etched clearly onto his face as he inch by inch he slid up the demon's arm. He almost made it before the strength left him and he slumped forwards. Not having the energy to move he just lay there fighting the tiredness that threatened to overcome him.  
  
The demon shrugged disappointedly and idly flicked its arm, sending Xander flying across the graveyard. Buffy followed his flight and winced as he hit the wall of a mausoleum with a sickening thud. Buffy felt its gaze burn through her as it focused all three eyes onto her diminutive form. The demons lips struggled to form shaped suitable for words unsuited for its vocal apparatus, "soon…" The voice was surprising gentle as they issued forth from deep within the beast, "soon, Slayer." Satisfied with its message the demon let out a thunderous ululation and vanished.  
  
Buffy stood there in silence, not really believing what she had just seen. She was broken out of her reveries by a soft groan from behind her near to where Xander's body landed. "Xander!" Hope filled Buffy's soul as she ran towards her friend.  
  
"You're going to be fine." Buffy silently preyed.  
  
"Buf… glllllg" He coughed spitting out the blood that pooled in his throat, "I have to tell you," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I… I…."  
  
Buffy silenced him by placing a gentle finger on his lips, "shh, save your strength. I know. I love you too." Buffy turned away not wanting him to see her sad smile as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
Xander shook his head weakly, "I don't." His words seemed to give him strength.  
  
"What!?" she couldn't believe she was hearing this, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.  
  
"I don't love you." Xander struggled to sit up as he glared defiantly up at her, "Just how conceited are you to believe to think I'd still love you after you slept with Spike. You have no idea just how repulsive I find you now  
  
Buffy couldn't stop crying. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to touch his face, too see if he was still real.  
  
Xander moved his head out of the way, "Don't touch me," he practically screamed, "you're disgusting."  
  
Buffy blinked and Xander was gone replaced with the leering grinning form of Spike sitting in the same position, "I told you luv, there's no going back now."  
  
"Spike" Buffy hissed angrily, "You're behind this aren't you."  
  
"Me?" Spike blinked innocently his eyes turning golden as his eyes locked with her own, "you came to me of your own free will." He smirked triumphantly baring his fangs, "you belong to me now."  
  
"Never!" Buffy grabbed her stake and rammed it home into his undead heart, solving the Spike issue once and for all.  
  
The vampire's eyes twinkled in victory even as he felt his body begin to disintegrate around him. His laugh turned into a shriek as his ashes exploded outwards leaving behind the very dead body of Xander, with her stake sticking out from his chest. His open unseeing eyes and the surprised look on his face told Buffy everything she needed to know. She screamed.  
  
And screamed.  
  
"No!" Buffy's eyes flew open.  
  
Dawn yelled in fright and jumped back from the bed scared half to death. "Buffy" she shouted.  
  
Buffy blinked returning slowly to reality, "Dawn?"  
  
"I couldn't wake you," Dawn was close to tears, "you were screaming and thrashing and you wouldn't wake up." Dawn hugged herself in comfort, "you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"It was just a nightmare, that's all," Buffy reassured her as she pulled her sister into a comforting hug. "Just a nightmare" she repeated trying to convince herself staring into space. 


End file.
